


Strawberry Milkshake

by sammi_jammi



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Come Eating, Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammi_jammi/pseuds/sammi_jammi
Summary: "You want a tit job?""Excuse me?""Ya know, your cock right between my tits."Angel offers to relieve some of Alastor's stress.





	Strawberry Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my some porn ;-]

Alastor has been feeling tense over the past few days, he's had plenty of work done but it keeps piling on without any sign of stopping.

The hotel is booming with business due to his promotions, just like he planned. In fact, the hotel is the only thing he's been broadcasting lately. The deal he made with Charlie was simple, broadcast every guests experiences here and help her gain popularity. Of course he kept the darker intentions to himself. There were more demons than he expected though, and most of his killing spree broadcasts were on hold. He also had to keep in touch with his fellow demons, he wouldn't want to keep Rosie waiting. 

With most of his day gone, he had little time for himself. He didn't even have time to hunt down his own meals with enjoyment, nonetheless for sport.

He sighs as he enters his own room in the hotel, loosening his tie. Heading to his small vanity, he takes off his coat and hangs it on the rack. He leaves on his dress shirt and suspenders, undoing his bow.

As he's putting away the bow in a small box, there's four knocks on the door at the same time. He groans in annoyance, so much for a relaxing evening. He pondered on even answering but the knocking continued with more vigor.

"Al! You in!?" Angel shouts from the other side, "I need some favors done and nobody else wants to help!"

He sighs but puts on his usual grin, "Come in!"

Angel burst in happily with a grin on his face, holding onto small papers that looked like coupons in one of his hands.

"Hey Al, I knew you were in. I need some stuff and you're the only one I haven't asked." He jumps on the bed, landing flat on his ass.

Alastor raises a eyebrow, "Yes, and?"

"I would do it myself but Vaggie surpervises me everytime we go out." Angel rolls his eyes, exasperated."Husk is a little bitch about it and won't get it for me-"

" You don't need to tell me every detail. What is it that you want?" The quicker the conversation, the quicker he can get rid of Angel, and the quicker he can go to bed.

Angel grips the small papers in front of him with glee,"Well I got some coupons in the mail and I can't resist! Buy two XXXL black vibrators and get ten pounds cocaine for free! How can I say no!? The sex shop is across town though so it isn't going to be easy for me if I do it."

Alastor grimaces, his grin faltering a bit."You're insane if you think I'm going anywhere near those pornographic stores. Besides, I have better things to do."

"Ugh, like what? Killing demons? You do that everyday, what's one day without murder?" Angel rolls his eyes, one pair of arms crossing in irritation.

"I don't expect a whore to understand real hard work, so why don't you get your behind out of here before I lose my patience." He turns back to the mirror, undoing his belt.

Angel is silent, watching Alastor with a wanting glint in his eyes."You know...I've noticed you've been pretty tense lately."

Alastor pauses,"Well yes, I have been actually. That's none of your business though."

Angel huffs,"Yeah, it ain't. But I know how hard pressure on one man can be. It's only a matter of time before you crack like an egg."

Alastor eyes him suspiciously through the mirror, "Okay?"

Angel shrugs, "All I'm saying is that you need to relieve that stress. Everyone has plenty of ways to do it. Personally, strawberry bubble baths with a side of angel dust and champagne is my literal heaven. Maybe you should try something that isn't killing? Trust me, I'd chose killing too, but Charlie has a reputation I don't wanna fuck up anymore than I have."

"Well maybe...but I don't know what else to do. Killing has always made me feel invincible, released all my inner fustrations. But I do enjoy dancing...maybe-"

"You want a titjob?" Angel cuts in, not even giving him the chance to suggest anything else. He flutters his long lashes at him innocently.

"Excuse me?" Alastor turns around this time with a flabbergasted expression, his usual grin gone.

"Ya know, your cock right between my tits." Angel replies nonchantly, his hands pushing his fluffy chest up.

This time Alastor bursts out laughing, "You have a funny sense of humor, Angel! Do people really find that relaxing?"

Angel shrugs, walking closer. "Some people get really relaxed after a climax, an afterglow. Plus don't think I haven't noticed how you look at my tits~."

Alastor whole face becomes a crimson red, his laughter gone. "W-Well, I-"

Angel stops right in front of him, looking at him with half-lidded eyes and a smirk. "So what do you say? I won't tell a soul. Don't you think you deserve it~?"

Alastor's mouth is dry but swallows heavily anyway. He breathes in then out. Fuck it. Angel was right, he deserved it. Letting the slut pleasure him wouldn't do him any harm, he needed this.

He crashes his lips on Angel, startling him but he kisses back just as vigorously. He bites Angel's lower lip, tasting blood but he doesn't give a fuck. Neither does Angel because he just moans and opens his mouth to taste Alastor's own lips. Alastor sucks on his lower lip, sucking any blood from him. It turned him on and he wondered how Angel would look covered in blood, head to toe.

Angel runs one his hands through Alastor's hair, two of them gripping the front of his shirt and the other close to his belt. They brush their tongues together with want and viciousness, rubbing their tongues against each other. Alastor can honestly say he likes the way Angel taste, something like strawberries and sweet cream. It was intoxicating, and he wanted more. 

They finally pull apart when they run out of breath, panting into each other's lips. Angel smiles up at him smugly, taking one his hands and leading him back to the bed. He pushes him down to sit, pulling his suspenders to down his shoulders. Then unbuttons his shirt and slides it off him. 

Angel falls to his knees, unbuttoning his own suit and letting it fall to the floor. Alastor couldn't help but stare at the huge rack below him, it looked way fluffier and rounder out of the constricting suit. The thought of burying his own face into them made his cock twitch in his pants. He wanted to squeeze them, fondle them to his heart's content, maybe even press delicious kisses all over them.

"Can I...?" Alastor asks, lifting a hand towards Angel's chest.

"You don't have to ask sweetheart~." Angel purred, pushing his chest up towards Alastor.

Alastor rests both hands on his breasts, squeezing them gently. They were as soft as they looked. Angel inhaled shakily, biting his lower lip. Alastor notices and starts to fondle them slowly, no hesitation. Angel tips his head back with a sigh, eyes closed in bliss. Alastor smirks, fondling them with a firmer grip and squeezing them with gusto. Not stopping his circular movements, he pinches one of the breasts a little harder than the other.

"Mn!" Angel gasps, his upper hands gripping Alastor's thighs and his bottom hands shakily undoing his belt and pants."I'm really sensitive, you ass."

"Huh, does it really feel that good?"

"You have no idea." Angel smirks up at him with soft pants, finally getting his pants undone.

Angel touches him through his pants, massaging the outline of his erection. "Looks like I'm not the only one enjoying myself though."

Alastor growls huskily, "Well what are you waiting for? You going to give me what you promised?"

Angel laughs huskily, "Yeah, as soon as you let go of my tits."

Alastor lets go, sitting back. There would be other times to play and do whatever he wants to Angel. That was a promise.

Angel massages him through his pants a little longer before pulling his cock out. "You're bigger than I'd thought you'd be, not that I'm complaining."

Angel lets go for a moment to spit into his hands then starts stroking his cock firmly and slowly. Alastor bites back a groan, gritting his teeth. He's never felt this before, a buzz down below that only grew to hot white pleasure the longer Angel stroked. He couldn't help but pant, watching Angel with want.

Angel meets his eyes with a mischievous grin, picking up his pace. He uses his thumb to play with the head, massaging in a circular motion. His other hand is stroking his cock up and down, pulling his foreskin back with the rhythm. He makes sure to be careful with his claws, he'd be disappointed if he castrated Alastor before they got to the real fun.

"G-Goodness."Alastor groans out loudly this time, finally letting go. He is going to enjoy this, regardless how embarrassed he feels on the inside.

Angel chuckles, stroking him a couple of more times then placing his cock between his cleavage and squishing his fluffy tits together. He starts to move them up and down at a slow pace, watching the cock disappear between his tits. Angel looks up to watch Alastor who is stuck in a lost daze, it gives him a wicked idea.

He puts his whole mouth on Alastor's cockhead, sucking as he moved his breasts up and down on his cock. 

"Fuck!!" Alastor cries out, throwing his head back and eyes rolling up.

Angel wraps his tongue around his cock, sucking up any pre-cum that comes out. Angel's cock twitches in his mini skirt but he doesn't stop to pleasure himself even with two free hands. This was all Alastor.

"Angel! I'm, I'm-"He grips Angel's head roughly, claws digging into his skull.

Angel mewls, not stopping for a moment even as he feels trickles of blood go down the side of his face. Alastor's cum tasted so good, he wants it inside him and all over his body. He continues to suck harder as he picks up his pace, basically bouncing his tits up and down. His tongue plays with Alastor's foreskin and head, saliva dripping down his cock.

He feels Alastor's cock twitch and balls tighten, he was close. He could hear Alastor's breath hitch with each stroke and lick, he hoped it was a big load of cum. Then it happens.

Alastor pulls his head back just as he comes, cum spurting all over his face and fluffy breasts. Angel closes his eyes on time, mouth wide open with his tongue sticking out. He catches some of it in his mouth but most of it is across his face and breasts. Gathering all the cum on his face with his index and middle finger, he sticks them in his mouth to swallow it all while moaning loudly. He leaves the cum on his chest unbothered, he wanted to keep the promise to himself about having Alastor's cum all over him. His tits still pressed together, he looks down at the still twitching cock in surprise.

"You're still hard..."Angel's eyes were wide and sparkling,"You still have more in you?Oh fuck, you don't know how fucking hot this is. Everyone always wants to head out after their first climax. This-"

"I'd appreciate if you didn't compare me to your filthy customers."Alastor panted out, breathless but his words still had their bite.

"Pff, you surprised me. I guess I have no choice then." Angel stands up, unzipping his thigh high boots and kicks them off. 

Alastor watches him, puzzled."Angel?"

"Why don't we try something else?" Angel pulls down his miniskirt, letting it fall beside his suit. He wore only black panties with matching thigh high stockings.

Alastor groans, eyes admiring Angel's seductive curvy form up and down. "What do you have in mind?"

Angel pushes him onto his back and climbs on his lap, making sure to rest his ass against Alastor's bare cock.

"Well for starters I wanna ride you like a bull~."

**Author's Note:**

> Btw i know alastor is asexual. But hey this is porn, lets forget about canon for a little bit. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
